1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable reading lights; and, more particularly, to a light device adapted to be worn by a user or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Reading lights are well known in the art. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,428, I disclose a portable reading light adapted to be worn about the head of a user. The light of the device projects a beam for reading a book or magazine or the like and is adjustable. The light of the device diffuses a beam substantially uniformly over a quadrilateral area so that the user can read a book or magazine with comfort.
Although this light device works quite well, the bulb used, disposed at the head of the user, generates quite a bit of heat. Increasing the intensity of the bulb to thus increase the amount of light generated would only add to the heat problem. There is thus a need for a reading light which puts out a sufficient amount of light without generating a large amount of heat at the output of the light source.